


Finally

by silvertonguedserpent



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: And an angry faun, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Book 1: House of Earth and Blood, Canon Relationships, Clubbing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crescent city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedserpent/pseuds/silvertonguedserpent
Summary: A few weeks after she saved Crescent City, Bryce finally has a night off to go out and spend time with her friends. And Hunt, of course.Luckily this time there won't be any interruptions.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan, Juniper Andromeda/Fury Axtar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the events of HoEaB by Sarah J. Maas. All characters belong to her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shameless PWP. I couldn't leave our two love birds hanging!

Bryce felt her heart pounding in her chest, sweat slicking her golden skin. She should have been out of breath, panting, but felt nothing but adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

She tilted her head back and laughed, green and purple lights flashing overhead, the strong bass of the music reverberating through her body as she twisted and writhed in time with its beat. She locked eyes with Juniper, the faun’s dark curls sticking to her neck from the hot press of bodies around them on the dance floor. 

It was only a week after the club’s long-awaited reopening, but it seemed all of Crescent City was still determined to celebrate their survival after the catastrophic events surrounding the Summit. There was nothing like living through seven open portals to Hel to make people ready to party harder than they ever had before. 

The first few weeks after Bryce had released her Starborn power, made The Drop, and essentially saved the city, had been filled with mourning and Sailings for the dead. She and Hunt had barely had more than a few hours together without being interrupted, and most of that was filled with passing out from exhaustion or stuffing their faces with noodles from the cart down her street. 

But now it seemed the residents of Crescent City were ready to move on from that horrifying day and live their lives to the fullest. Memento mori might have to be taken as the new Crescent City motto, instead of just the Meat Market’s. 

Danika would have loved to see the White Raven as full of life as it was tonight. Bryce’s smile dimmed as a pang of loss sounded in her chest, but Juniper caught her hand and gave her a knowing smile, as if she too had been thinking of her. 

Bryce hadn’t originally been sure she wanted to come, preferring to avoid the stares and slyly snapped photos due to her newfound fame. Most nights she was happy to stay home and watch Sunball with Hunt. Or rather, watch Hunt as he watched Sunball, his gray wings flexing with excitement at each goal or the petulant scowl that took over his face when his team was losing. Gods but he was sexy. 

Juniper had all but begged though, claiming there was hardly a time when she had a night off of rehearsal and Fury was off from… doing whatever Fury did. Bryce had thought of Danika in that moment too, of their motto. She had known that Danika would be extremely pissed if she’d known Bryce had blown off a chance to spend time with her friends, and at the White Raven no less. Even if all of them could still feel a Danika-sized hole missing, and even if Bryce was still a little pissed at Fury for ignoring her for the last two years. 

She smiled back at her friend, clasping her hand as they began to move together, twirling each other around the dance floor. She could feel more and more eyes on them, and smirked as she realized it was less because of her newfound status than it was because they looked fucking hot. 

She looked over her shoulder to where Hunt and Fury were sitting in a booth together, and could swear she heard his growl at the males in her vicinity even over the pounding music. Oh, so he was going to be an alpha-hole about it, huh. Bryce smirked. Maybe she should give him something to actually growl about. 

Turning back to face Juniper, she noticed a young Fae male standing a few feet away from them. Perfect, she thought. After catching his eye, she blew him a sultry kiss and smiled. His jaw dropped as he realized just who he was looking at and he turned to look at his friends, as if to confirm that they saw the daughter of their King too. Throwing him a final flirty wink, she started a silent countdown in her head… Three, two, one, and…. 

“Are you taunting me, sweetheart?” Hunt’s voice rumbled from behind her. 

Bryce saw the young Fae’s face pale, and he quickly turned back to his friends at the sight of the Umbra Mortis. Bryce turned to face him, her red-painted lips stretching into a sly smile as she took in his dark expression. 

“Well since you were already acting like an alpha-hole I thought I might as well give you something to actually be all possessive and aggressive over.”

Hunt let out a surprised laugh. 

“I can’t deny it. I usually do a better job of controlling myself but tonight,” he paused, letting his gaze run up and down her curves, “Tonight you look too fucking sexy in that dress for anyone else to get to enjoy it.”

Bryce felt her skin flush at his words. She hooked a finger in his belt loop and jerked him forward until their bodies were pressed together. 

“Then get over here and enjoy it,” she breathed. 

Not waiting to hear his answer, she turned around and began dancing again. She felt his body stiffen behind her before starting to move tentatively. After a few seconds of him just swaying to the beat, Bryce reached behind her to grab his hands and place them on her waist. 

She’d definitely been with better dancers, that Cheetah shifter from her CCU days had been particularly memorable, but none of them mattered now that she had Hunt. 

Stepping back, Bryce shamelessly began to move her body along his, paying careful attention to the sway of her backside against his groin. She felt his hands tighten reflexively on her waist, and smirked as she felt something hard poking into her. Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she continued grinding against him, Bryce was especially pleased when she heard his muttered “Fuck.” 

Hunt began running his hands up and down her sides, his fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake. She arched further into him, swallowing a whimper as he leaned forward to nuzzle against her neck. She was sure she was disgustingly sweaty, but couldn’t bring herself to care as the scent of him, cedar in a rainstorm, swept over her. Hunt pressed a kiss against the side of her neck, giving a quick nip before laving his tongue over her skin. Swallowing a moan, Bryce tilted her head back onto his shoulder and let her eyes fall closed.

“Dark Hel, Bryce,” she heard him growl into her ear. “You taste fucking delicious. Like honey and salt.” 

It was his voice that did it. Bryce shuddered against him as his words caused heat to bloom in her core. She spun around, threading her hands in his dark hair, and pulled his mouth to hers. 

It was an explosion.

Their mouths slanted against each other, opening as soon as they touched, allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth, tasting her the same way he had tasted her skin. Hunt groaned, and Bryce swept her tongue against his, tasting the rainstorm and forest and lightening that was all him. 

She could actually feel electricity tingle over her tongue with the force of his power. She felt like she was in the deep woods north of the city as a storm passed overhead, the smell of damp flora rising around her and the rain lightly misting her skin. 

She couldn’t get enough. 

Their tongues danced together as his hands skimmed over her hips, moving to the small of her back where he caressed her bare skin, his fingers moving in small circles that she could swear were leaving burns in their wake. 

She snuck a hand under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin, feel him. She ran her fingers along his abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. Teasing them along the waistband of his pants, she pulled back to look at him. 

“We should go somewhere more private,” she panted. Hunt stared down at her, the club’s lights causing his face to flash different colors. 

“Thank fuck,” he muttered, grabbing her by the hand and shoving the crowd aside to make way to the to the White Raven’s bathrooms. 

••••••••••••••••••••

By some insane stroke of luck, there was no line as they entered the side hallway that was lined with small private bathrooms. A pair of giggling horse shifters pushed past them, the girls leaning against each other drunkenly, glitter drifting from their hair and firstlight glow sticks perched haphazardly across their brows. 

Bryce smiled at the sight and tugged Hunt into the empty room after her. Kicking the door shut behind them, she made sure it was locked (she’d made that mistake before) and turned to face him.

He was staring at her with an unreadable expression, his eyes still dark with arousal. She quirked her brow at him. 

“Well, Athalar? Did you bring me in here to make eyes at or to—“

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before he pulled her against him and put his mouth on hers again. Tongues and breath clashed, warring for dominance. His hands moved downward to cup her ass, kneading her flesh as he groaned into her mouth. They quickly swept back to her waist as he abruptly picked her up and placed her on the sink countertop. 

She could feel his hardness pressing against her lace-covered core and wrapped her legs tightly around him, careful to avoid kicking his wings. His hands found their way to her back, where they smoothly unhooked her bra strap and peeled her tight green dress down to her waist. She felt the cool air of the club brush against her chest and shivered. 

Hunt began kissing down her neck, her collarbone, her chest, until his mouth was wrapped around her nipple, rolling the hard nub between his teeth, licking and sucking and biting until she could hear herself moaning loud enough she wouldn’t have been surprised if the bouncers out front could hear her. 

His fingers crept under her dress, lightly caressing the thin covering of fabric over her. He pressed a thumb to the area at the apex of her core and she bucked against him, futilely trying to get more pressure where she so desperately wanted to be touched. Bryce was sure he was able to feel how soaked her panties were, how her arousal had been trickling out of her ever since he joined her on the dance floor. 

She could feel him groan against her breast as he gently, finally, slipped two of his fingers under the hot pink lace and coated them in her arousal. He circled her clit, teasing but never touching where she wanted him to, before sliding them back down to tease her entrance.

As he turned his attention to her other breast, sucking a mark into the soft flesh beside her nipple, Bryce begged. 

“Come on, Hunt. Please.” 

He released her nipple with a wet pop and met her golden eyes with his own. “Please what, Sweetheart?” 

She could only whimper in response. His fingers circled her clit again, moving so slowly Bryce was sure she’d be driven mad before long. 

“Please… please, fuck me,” she whispered. 

He laughed darkly as he continued dragging two fingers up and down with hand-clenching lightness. He moved back up to her neck, licking and sucking a mark into her skin that she was sure would show for days. 

His fingers slid back down to her entrance, circling with barely-applied pressure. Bryce kept trying to shift forward, to get his fingers inside of her but it was like he was a gods-blasted mind reader because he always knew when to draw away slightly. 

“Hunt.” Her voice came out as a whine. 

She could feel him smile against her neck. “So needy,” he chuckled arrogantly. He moved back to claim her mouth again, and as he did so he slid his finger deep inside of her. 

“You mean like this?” he asked.

She nearly came right then and there from the feeling of his finger. 

“Fuck,” was all she could groan in response.

She rocked back and forth, trying to drive him deeper, needing more. He obliged, adding a second finger and thrusting them inside of her as his thumb continued to tease the area around her clit. 

Bryce dug her nails into his lower back, trying to pull him even closer. If his fingers felt this good she couldn’t even begin to imagine how magical his cock would feel when it was finally in her. She moved her face down, biting and sucking where his neck met his shoulder, determined to leave a mark even bigger than the one he’d surely left on her. Satisfied with her work, she moved back up to whisper in his ear, “I want you inside of me, Hunt.”

He groaned. “First you’re going to come like this,” he breathed. “I want to feel you coming around my fingers. Then, I promise I’ll fuck you until you can’t even remember the names of the gods.”

Gods, yes. Release hovered before her, tantalizingly close. His fingers continued to move within her, driving in deep before gently stroking the front side of her inner wall. She could feel her muscles begin to flutter as the coil within her wound tighter and tighter. They stroked into her again and again. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he whispered against her mouth, before pressing his thumb directly onto her clit, causing the coil inside of her to not just unwind, but fucking detonate. 

“Oh my gods, Hunt,” she cried as she came, riding out the waves of her orgasm with his fingers still inside of her. Her arms and legs tingled with the intensity of the release. 

She began laughing as the last waves faded, bringing his mouth to hers again as he gently slid his hand out from her dress. 

Pulling away from the kiss, he brought his glistening fingers to her mouth, tracing her lips gently before she opened them and began sucking her arousal off of them. 

“Fuck, Bryce,” he groaned, his eyes shuttering. “You are so gods-damned hot when you do that.” 

Releasing his, now clean-ish, fingers from her mouth, Bryce smoothed her hands over his broad chest. “Damn right I am,” she smirked. “What are you going to do about it?”

He laughed. “Well, I do believe I was saying something about fucking you until—“

Bang, bang, bang. A loud pounding began at the door. 

“Get the fuck out of there! You’ve been hogging the room for 20 minutes already!” a loud, and very pissed off, voice called from beyond the door. 

Hunt groaned in exasperation as he let his head fall to her shoulder.

“We never fucking catch a break, do we?”

Bryce laughed. “Come on, angel. We can finish this up at home,” she said, waggling her eyebrows. 

Hunt sighed but didn’t argue, carefully re-clasping her bra strap and pulling up her dress. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” yelled the being outside. “Can’t you keep your dick in your fucking pants?” They started pounding on the door again and Hunt quickly flung it open, glowering at the faun who stood there, whose irate expression quickly faded to fear as he realized just who he was verbally assaulting in the bathrooms of the White Raven. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” growled Hunt.

A small squeak was all that escaped the faun as he took in the much taller, muscled, and more powerful angel. 

“Come on, Athalar,” said Bryce, as she strutted past the two males. “Let’s find Fury and Juniper to say goodbye before we leave.”

With one last glare at the now trembling faun, Hunt strode to catch up to Bryce, slinging his arm around her waist as they navigated the way back to their booth. 

••••••••••••••••••••

As they were nearing Fury and Juniper, their heads bowed intimately together, the faun’s dark curls blending in with Fury’s black bob, Bryce felt Hunt’s hand slide down to the small of her back. 

“I’ll make it worth your while to make this quick, Quinlan,” Hunt murmured, giving her backside a sly squeeze. “I still have designs for your other… assets that I plan to take up the rest of the night.”

Bryce raised her eyebrows, but couldn’t help the delicious shiver that ran through her at his words. 

“If you say so, angel. You sure you’re not too old for those kinds of promises?”

Hunt growled at her as she threw her head back and laughed. 

“Just wait and see, sweetheart. You’ll be eating your words before long.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the sexy times commence!

After turning the lock, Bryce barely had time to place her fingers on the pad near the door, disabling the enchantments, before Hunt had pushed it open and strode through. He was still carrying her in his arms, apparently feeling that the second it took to put her down would be a second too long.

Not that she was complaining. Her feet always killed after a long night of dancing in her favorite very tall, very shiny black patent leather heels and tonight was no exception. Plus, being surrounded by the muscle-bound arms and cedar-and-rain scent of Hunt didn’t hurt either. For those reasons exactly, she’d come to enjoy flying with him, even though she still absolutely refused to open her eyes 99.99% of the time. 

He placed her down gently once they’d crossed the threshold, wasting no time in bringing his mouth to hers. Bryce could hear Syrinx yapping around their feet, but he quickly took the hint and made himself scarce. Having a sentient pet was definitely useful at times like these. 

Hunt’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip, bringing her attention back to the kiss, requesting entry. Bryce gladly obliged. Their tongues stroked against each other softly, the kiss sweeter and more gentle than the fiery liplock they’d shared in the club. She sighed happily. 

Hunt pulled back to look at her. “What are you thinking about?” he asked. 

“Oh, just how much I like your mouth when it isn’t talking,” Bryce said, a teasing glint in her eye. 

Hunt gave a petulant pout in response before his expression turned mischievous. “Well if your mouth is going to say such rude things I, too, can think of something it could be doing that I would like a lot more.” 

Bryce knew she should be indignant but the thought of his cock, which she had been trying to get her hands, mouth, and cunt on for the past few weeks unsuccessfully, made the flutter in her belly return. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Was all she heard herself saying. 

Bringing her lips back to his, she started walking them backwards towards her bedroom, kicking off her heels on the way. This time, the kiss was anything but gentle. As soon as their mouths touched, Bryce felt like she stopped breathing. 

Hunt shuddered and she could hear a growl rise in the back of his throat. Shivers of pleasure ran through her as he deepened the kiss further, their tongues twining together. Her hands were all over him, running down his back, creeping under the waistline of his shirt, smoothing her fingers across the muscles of his stomach and chest. 

Hunt’s hands were in her long, wine red hair, stroking his fingers through the soft waves before wrapping it once around his hand and tugging, tilting her head back further so he could ravage her mouth. 

Bryce felt the back of her knees hit the bed, collapsing backwards until she lay across the soft duvet with Hunt’s body a heady weight above her. She loved feeling surrounded by him, encompassed on all sides by the scent and feel of his skin. It was thrilling, knowing just how much power was contained in the angel above her, an entire lightning storm at his fingertips.

It would have frightened her before, when she was sure all Vanir males were only out to use and abuse her for their own purposes. Hunt (and Connor before him if he’d been given the chance, she thought sadly) proved that that wasn’t always the case. Even though he had his alpha-hole moments, he respected her just as much as he would a full Fae warrior, and maybe even more so. They were mirrors of each other after all. 

Her heart swelled with love for the male above her, nearly bursting with the addition of the sensations playing through her body. 

Lowering her hands, a brush against Hunt’s wings causing him to shiver above her, she grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged upwards. He broke apart long enough for her to pull it over his head, the shirt ending up somewhere on the floor. 

As he lowered his head to kiss her again, Bryce tilted her head to avoid his lips, moving instead to kiss his jawline, his neck, his shoulder. She reveled in the feel of his skin against her fingers, tingles of electricity passing under her hands. 

She pushed against his shoulder to flip them over, leaving her sprawled against his chest, his wings spread out beneath them. Continuing to kiss her way down his chest, she paused above his left pectoral to leave another bite, marking the area she knew to be above his heart to show that it belonged to her. 

Stop being such a soppy fuck and get to the good part, she thought to herself, Before you get interrupted for the five millionth time. 

Laving the skin with her tongue to soothe the sting, Hunt let out a half-moan, half-growl in response. Reaching the top of his pants, Bryce slid her fingers under the waistband, lightly caressing the skin underneath. He jerked his hips slightly beneath her, reflexively trying to move her touch closer to his erection, but she danced her fingers away before he could succeed. 

“Uh uh uh,” she teased in a sing-song voice. “You’ve got to be patient.”

Hunt let out what could only be described as a snarl. “Fucking Hel, Bryce.”

She continued kissing and licking her way down his stomach, her fingers dipping in and out of his waistband, just barely putting pressure on the sensitive skin. All she could hear from Hunt were moans and a few ‘Dark Hel’s. 

Certainly not the type of person to win a prize for being patient, Bryce threw the teasing out the window after a few more seconds and slid the button of his jeans open, roughly pulling them off and tossing them somewhere behind her. 

Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she trailed her fingers lightly up the length of his shaft, marveling at the feel of his velvety skin. Catching a drop of precum with her thumb, she swirled it around the head, enjoying Hunt’s shudder as he responded to her gentle touch. 

He had a gorgeous cock, jutting out from a thatch of dark hair that was neatly groomed, the tip glistening from the precum she’d spread around it, another drop already beginning to form. Bryce stuck her tongue out and licked the rosy tip, the precum adding saltiness to the musk of his skin. 

She licked her lips and leaned forward as she pulled her hair back. Hunt’s hand covered hers as he pushed it away and ran his fingers through its length. “Leave it down,” he rasped, “Please.”

Taking the head of him between her lips, she flicked her tongue around his tip and moaned. Opening her mouth wide, she took the length of him all the way into her throat, her tongue held down by his heavy girth. Hunt let out a soft swear as she reached the base, her nose pressed against the surprisingly soft hair. 

Bryce looked up at him, and felt warmth rush through her at the look of heavy-lidded pleasure in his eyes. He ran his hands through her hair again, pulling it gently off to the side for her. 

Bryce took a slow breath through her nose and slowly drew her head back, her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft and her tongue drawing swirling patterns on the underside as she moved up. Hunt let out a tortured groan above her. 

Back at the head of his cock, she flicked her tongue against the frenulum, causing Hunt’s hand to tighten in her hair and a small grunt to escape him. As she continued to move up and down his shaft, she wondered what he would sound like when he finally came, after all of these months of imagining it. 

She didn’t have to wait long. 

She popped her mouth off of his cock, taking a much needed deep breath, and laved her tongue up the length of it. Looking up at him from under her lashes, she moved lower and took hold of his cock in one hand as she gently sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Continuing to gently pump up and down his length, Bryce rolled his testicle between her tongue and the roof of her mouth and gently tugged. 

Hunt’s head tipped back as he moaned at the new sensations. Bryce moved to give equal attention to the other one before sinking her mouth back down onto his cock. She could feel him throbbing between her lips as she continued to gently play with his balls with her hand, the free one caressing his thigh in long strokes. 

Hunt’s head was still tipped back, his mouth open and his throat taut as he rewarded her efforts with muttered swears and moans of pleasure. 

And then she hummed. 

Hunt’s hips bucked. Bryce’s hand tightened on his leg in surprise, but she was able to take him into her throat without gagging (thanks to Danika and their extensive practice on cucumbers and other phallic vegetables in college). Taking a deep breath, Bryce began to move faster, continuing to occasionally hum around his length and swirl her tongue around the sensitive head. 

A few strokes later, the first pulse of come hit the back of her tongue. Even in the grip of orgasm Hunt remained gentle with her hair. He groaned loudly, an elongated “Fuck” spilling from his lips, before falling back to lay on the bed. Bryce pulled her lips back, careful to swallow the last few drops, and licked her lips before climbing over him to lay at his side.

“I do love this bed,” she said, sinking into the soft comforter with a sigh.

Hunt turned his head to give her a lazy look, his eyes still half-lidded with pleasure. 

“Tired already, sweetheart?” he teased. 

“Not a chance, asshole,” she retorted, poking her finger into his, very well-defined, chest. 

Hunt smiled and rolled to face her, slipping his arm over her waist. He trailed his hand up and down her spine and the sides of her ribs, making Bryce shiver at the ticklish sensation. 

Hunt leaned his head forward to touch his forehead against hers. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You have no idea how good that felt. It was different with you somehow. It was--”

“Super sexy?” Bryce finished.

He laughed. “Yes, and what I was originally going to say was special. You’re special, Bryce.”

She could feel her cheeks flush but stayed quiet, choosing instead to toss a leg over his hip. She shimmied closer until she could feel his cock against her cunt. It was still soft, but when she gently rolled her hips against his, it twitched slightly. Her lips curved into a pleased smile and she leaned forward to kiss his neck. 

His cock twitched against her again before he pushed her onto her back and bent to press a sweet kiss to her lips. He fluttered his tongue over her pulse before sucking yet another mark into her neck, making her moan in response. She was definitely going to have to invest in some cute scarves if he was going to keep this up.

Hunt pushed at her legs and Bryce let them fall open for him. Settling between her thighs, he continued to kiss his way across her collarbones and down her sternum until he reached her breasts. He laved his tongue around each areola, frustratingly avoiding her nipples, and kissed the soft undersides of each one. 

Finally, he drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking and rolling it gently between his teeth. Bryce whimpered and arched her chest closer, wanting equal attention paid to the other side. Hunt complied and, as he did, she could feel his cock stiffening against her labia. She rocked her hips against him, trying to gain some friction on her throbbing clit. His attention to her breasts had made her drip with renewed pleasure but she wanted more. She wanted him inside of her. 

She ran her fingers across his shoulders and down his scapula before pulling him up for a kiss. “Please, Hunt,” she moaned. “I want more of you.”

Hunt smiled against her lips. Trailing his hand down her side, he slipped his fingers between them and stroked her inner labia near her clit, teasing her gently with the soft strokes. Bryce pressed upward against his hand, seeking more. More friction, more pressure, more everything. Hunt circled her clit before slipping two fingers inside of her cunt. Still, Bryce wanted more. 

Reaching her hand down between their bodies, she grabbed his cock and stroked it until it was thick and heavy in her hand. With a soft growl, Hunt pushed her hand away and placed his cock between her labia, catching some of her arousal in his hand and slicking it down his length. 

Hovering on his elbows above her, he slowly slid his cock through her folds, the heavy head catching on her clit in the most delicious way before pulling back until he was barely touching her. He continued stroking against her until Bryce was nearly sobbing with pleasure and impatience. 

“More, Hunt. Please, give me more. I need you,” she begged. 

He pulled back once more, the blunt head of his cock tapping her clit before he shifted lower and pushed into her. Bryce dug her nails into his back and keened as he finally, finally sank into her. She felt full in the most delicious way, as if she’d never been fully complete until that moment, no matter that she’d had sex with plenty of other males. Nothing had felt as good as this. 

Hunt drew himself out of her slowly, so slowly Bryce could feel the ridge below his flared head as it dragged along each inch of her cunt. He caught her mouth and kissed her languidly, with a tenderness that surprised her. 

“I love you, Bryce.”

“Fucking Hel, Hunt, I love you too, so much, but if you don’t fuck me this instant I’m going to fucking scream.” 

Hunt chuckled. He grabbed her hands, one by one, and pulled them over her head. Pinning her hands in place with one of his, he kissed her again. “You’ll be screaming either way, sweetheart,” he said. 

He shifted his hips forward, sliding deep into her cunt and set up a slow rhythm. He snapped his hips forward to the hilt with each stroke and then slowly pulled back, dragging whimpers from her throat with each inch he withdrew. 

Bryce could feel the coil of arousal deep in her abdomen grow tighter and tighter. She felt as if she were one step removed from reality, floating with only the sensation of Hunt’s cock in her cunt and his lips against hers to ground her. 

Bryce hummed happily and wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his lower back to bring him deeper inside of her. The weight of him above her, the brush of his tongue against hers, the feel of his cock as it filled her, all were bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. The coil within her tightened with each slow thrust until she was nearly trembling. 

Closing her eyes, she squeezed her pelvic floor muscles. Hunt groaned as her cunt tightened around him and began to drive into her at a faster pace. Releasing his hand from where it was pinning hers down, he slid it back between them and began drawing circles around her clit. 

Bryce was bucking her hips, nearly sobbing. “Please, please, please,” she repeated. 

Hunt grunted and began moving even faster until he threw his head back and his thrusts became more erratic. He snapped his hips into hers hard as he dragged his thumb directly over her clit. 

“Come for me,” he growled.

Bryce screamed as the coil finally snapped, every muscle tensing as release washed through her.

Hunt stiffened over her and came with a violent spasm. He groaned her name and let his head fall into the crook of her shoulder as he continued to gently move in her, his cock softening slowly. 

Bryce still felt like she was floating, each drag of his softening cock through her folds causing an additional spark of pleasure to burn through her. She eventually drifted back down from space and smiled. Her eyes focused on the angel above her as he stared at her with a soft gaze. 

“Hey,” she giggled. She tipped her head forward to bump her nose against his and smoothed one hand over his hair. 

“Hey yourself, sweetheart.”

“Come here,” she demanded, patting the space next to her on the bed. 

Hunt rolled over, tucking his wings beneath him, and pulled her into his chest. Bryce let out a contented sigh and nuzzled into him. He began to caress her back gently, but after only a few seconds, she groaned. 

“Shit, wait, I have to pee,” she muttered, reluctantly dragging herself away and off the bed. 

After she used the bathroom and cleaned up a bit, she emerged back into the bedroom to see Hunt curled up on his side, arms around one of her pillows and soft snores escaping from his lips. 

She smiled as she walked back to the bed and burrowed into his arms, shoving the pillow aside. If only the people of Crescent City could see him now, she giggled to herself. The great Umbra Mortis, cuddling with a pillow. 

Resting her head against his chest, she wrapped an arm over him and snuggled into his embrace. As his heartbeat thudded in her ear, his arms tightened around her and she felt her lips spread into a wide smile. 

“Mine,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed my take on what Bryce/Hunt's first time together might be like. 
> 
> As always, any comments and/or kudos are really appreciated! It only takes a second and it brings such a smile to my face :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up in a few days!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are really *really* appreciated! It only takes a second :)


End file.
